The Road to Acceptance
by ace-dreamer23
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is in denial. And she's is in really deep. Her heart is telling her something that her brain just refuses to accept. Enter Maura Isles. If something's up with Jane, you can bet Maura will be the one to get it out of her. But will she be able to accept the truth?


**Disclaimer –** **I own absolutely none of the R &I characters, just wanted to write. **

**A/N –** **Hey! I am now going by a new username and have taken down my previous story in order to edit it and make it fuller and simply make it better. This story used to be called** _ **'It's Right',**_ **so any of you who read the chapters I had previously posted for that may recognise the similarities in this story. I just want to make it clear that it** _ **is**_ **the same story, I am just making it into a longer and more in depth storyline with a little background. I had a slight change of heart about the way I wanted the story to go, but a lot of the old chapters are scattered around.**

 **This is a very short first chapter in order to see how people are feeling about it and whether it's worth writing. I have more chapters written but for now I just want to see what the interest is.**

Jane was standing in her kitchen, leaning on the counter with a bottle of cold beer in her left hand whilst her right one was massaging her temple. It had been such a long day, and she just felt lie everything was piling on top of her quicker than she could cope with.

Jane could handle pretty much anything, at least that's what she told herself. The stresses and strains of her job every day, the hurt and evil she saw were just some of the things the young detective had learned to deal with. Then there was her family. Her hovering mother who cared so much but just suffocated her with words of marriage and children. Her absentee father who shows up now and then when it suits him to show off the newest 20-something blonde gold digger he had found on his journey of mid-life crisis and destruction. Her youngest brother, Tommy, who although was very much loved by Jane, was a pain in the ass. He was in and out of prison and just so unreliable and irresponsible that it made a relationship with him difficult at times. And finally, Frankie Jr. He was Jane's saving grace within her family. He was the brother Jane admired, valued, trusted and loved so much (though she would never admit that). But, sometimes he was a mama's boy and would join the bandwagon of their mother's rants about whatever it was Jane was doing wrong at that moment in time; being reckless, putting herself in too much danger, scaring away men, getting too old to have children, not having a family etc etc.

And then there was a light at the end of a seemingly very dark tunnel. Her name was Maura Isles and she was Jane's very best friend. Maura was the person who Jane could turn to for absolutely any problem. She was the one Jane could lean on when she was feeling weak or vulnerable because she knew Maura would never judge her or look at her any differently. She also knew anything private like that would always be kept strictly between the two of them, no matter what. Maura made her laugh so easily with her "fun facts" and misunderstandings. Maura was the one there to pick up the pieces after Jane had run-ins with the likes of Dean or Casey, and was there for comfort when her family were driving her insane. She was exactly what Jane needed in her life to balance out the crazy.

This was true, up until lately.

Lately, Jane had noticed a change in the way she saw Maura. No longer was she just this brilliant, funny, geeky, best friend Jane had known for years, she was now so much more. Jane was finding herself listening much more intently to Maura's ramblings of the newest scientific journal article so that she could impress her later when she remembered stuff from it. She was noticing the different shades in Maura's hair and the green tint in her hazel eyes when they light shone through at a certain angle. She was noticing the way Maura's clothes all looked like they had been tailor-made just for her, when Jane knew this wasn't the case because Maura had dragged her through most of the stores whilst purchasing those items.

What the hell was happening?!

This is what Jane was asking herself now on a regular basis. Day in, day out, Jane found herself running over these thoughts and attempting to decipher them like she would do a case. But something just wasn't adding up.

Denial.

That's what it really was. Jane was in a deep state of denial. And anyone who knows Jane Rizzoli knows that when the detective doesn't want to admit to something, she does everything in her power not to.

So, Jane kept chalking this new way of looking at Maura as a deeper connection with her best friend. She convinced herself that she was just envious of Maura, because anyone with eyes could see that the woman was practically a model. She's beautiful! She would love to be looked at in the same way as others look at the doctor. That was it, right? She was just a little envious and maybe a little jealous?

Right?


End file.
